Yunjae Teng Teng
by gloriousfry
Summary: Ketika, Jaejoong membuka mata dan samar-samar menemukan setengah jiwanya.


**[Drabble] Teng Teng (We have not)**

Tittle : Teng Teng (We have not)

Genre: Romance, angst

Author: Glorious Fry

Rating: PG 13

Cast: Kim Jaejoong- Jung Yunho

********************************************************************************Teng..**

Suara jam terdengar mendentum keseluruh ruangan, membuat mataku terbuka dan menyadari bahwa ini masih tengah malam. Kemudian kudengar suara dengkuran halus itu menyapaku, membuatku sedikit ketakutan namun begitu kulirik, aku medapati mata Yunho yang masih terpejam tersenyum setelahnya begitu menyadari bahwa hanya dengan dengus hangat napasnya menyapu kulitku, menjadikan ku hangat seperti diselimuti awan. Kemudian aku beringsut sambil memicingkan mata mengghadap Yunho dan kupastikan dia benar-benar disampingku.

"Jung Yunho.." gumam ku, lantas tanganku perlahan terulur pada nya. Kusibak rambut nya yang halus, ku sentuh kulitnya yang lembut, kusentuh lekuk seluruh wajahnyanya dengan telunjuk tangan dengan pelan dan perlahan kucium dahinya dengan lambat."Aku mencintaimu.." Kata ku lagi, namun Yunho hanya mengerang seperti anak kucing.

Jung Yunho, cintaku.. tidurlah lagi, kemari.. biar kudekap tubuhmu, kemari biar ku ikat kau disni, di hatiku. Kemari.. biar kau tak pergi lagi.

"Biar kau tak pergi lagi,"

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menatapku. "Ah, sorry." Kataku, namun Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Malah tangan nya yang tadi terlipat didadanya kemudian terjulur kepadaku, membawaku ke dalam dekapan nya "Kemari Jaejoong ah." Katanya.

Tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya dengan menyamping sedangkan punggung ku menabrak dadanya, dan Yunho memeluku dari belakang. Dan Tuhan.. dapat kurasakan betapa hangat tubuhnya, betapa lengan nya yang selalu kusukai kini melingkar bebas di depan dadaku dan betapa dapat kurasakan bibir Yunho yang mengecup rambutku dan hidungnya yang menghirup wangi rambutku dengan lembut seperti biasanya, seperti dulu. Kurasakan itu sampai akhirnya kudengar suara jam berdentum kembali.

**TENG..TENG..**

Mataku yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka lagi, begitu suara TENG.. terakhir yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Dan seperti sihir, aku merasa hampa begitu kurasa-rasa tak ada lagi rasa hangat yang terasa disekitarku. Aku berbalik dan tak menemukan sepasang lengan yang tadi memeluku, tak menemukan sosok Yunho-ku. Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Apa aku gila?

"Yunho?" tanyaku. Aku tertawa sedikit ketir begitu mataku meliar keseluruh kamar, betapa yang kutemui hanya suara ku yang bergema. Ku raba-raba ranjangku, dan kuarasakan rasa dingin yang menyengat itu terasa. Sama sekali tidak hangat, sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sama rasanya..seperti rasa kesepian.

Setelah menyibakan selimut dari tubuhku, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah mencari Yunho, "Yunho?" teriak ku lagi, namun belum kutemukan dirinya. "Yunho ah jangan bercanda, kau dimana?" Tanyaku dengan tertawa yang kupaksakan sambil melirik-lirik sekitar, Kau tahu Yunho, kenapa? karena aku terlalu takut untuk tidak menemukan mu.

Ku cari lagi sosoknya ke arah dapur, kuteriakan lagi namanya disana, "Yunho!"dan aku masih tak menemukan nya. Kaki ku berlari kesetiap ruangan mencari nya namun sosoknya belum juga kutemukan. Ini gila, Jung Yunho kau ada dimana?

Ku teriakan terus namanya disetiap ruangan, di setiap lorong, di setiap sudut yang ada yang dapat kutemukan "Yunho! Yunho..Yunho!" namun tetap tak kutemukan. Aku tak dapat menemukan Yunho ku.

_Jung Yunho kau dimana..?_

**TENG..TENG..TENG..**

Aku berbalik menyadari bahwa jam kembali berdentum menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan aku hanya tercenung ditengah rumah dengan perut yang terasa mual. Mataku mengerejap dan menyadari hatiku terasa sangat sakit karena aku tak menemukan sosoknya disini, "Yunho.." terus ku ucap namanya dengan begitu pasrah,begitu ku ingat-ingat betapa hangat nya atmosfir ketika ia ada. Betapa hangatnya dadaku begitu senyumnya terukir di wajahnya.

Dan sayang, ketika ku ingat-ingat semuanya masih terasa sama sebelum aku tertidur. Karena gorden jendela di paling utara belum aku turunkan, ac di ruang tengah ini belum aku matikan, gelas wine yang tadi terjatuh dan pecahan gelasnya belum kubersihkan masih terburai di lantai. Semuanya masih tetap sama.

Semuanya, semuanya yang tadi terjadi seperti bayangan yang perlahan-lahan kabur dan menghilang. Ini menyedihkan.., aku sangat..sangat menyedihkan.

Yunho.. mataku terasa panas sekarang, dadaku terasa sangat sakit, begitu aku sadari bahwa tadi aku hanya bermimpi, begitu sakitnya hatiku setelah menyadari kau memang tak kemari, tak ada disini, karena kita belum bertemu lagi. Kita belum bertemu lagi..

**END~**

hua T_T (aku tahu pasti pada mau mukul kan?) Maapkan aku, gak tau ide ini ada. Aku belom setor bulan ini jadi aku merasa bersalah dan jreng~ jadi aja drabble. Maap mengenai judulnya sangat-sangat tidak kreatif, karena aku suka bingung bikin judul. Ada yang bingung? yaa maap ya kalo bikin bingung.

Dan ff yang berseri aku yang aitakute, aku gak tau mau gimana, plotnya ~~~~~~~ (sesuatu), pokoknya doakan aku ya semoga bisa lanjutin. Eh yang mau UN semangat tolong saran dan kritiknya seperti biasa, terimakasih.


End file.
